Frozen: Olaf's Odd-ventures
by terrietont
Summary: The Odd-ventures of everyone's favourite snowman! Journy with Olaf in his summer fun adventures, meeting new friends, enemies and hanging out with the royals of Arendelle! My first frozen fanfic.
1. Introduction and Adventure

**Hey guys I'm back! Yeah I know it has been like almost years, and PS I will not be finishing my WIR story of Doggy, or any other stories I may said to be continuing :( Reason being I've been very busy the whole year, and my stupid computer wouldn't let me go on the internet anymore. Well I am pleased to announce about new fanfics, mostly frozen ones: I am obsessed right now :P Don't blame me... Anyway I really hope you enjoy this, and thanks for taking the time to read this: if you did... Thanks! Okai Enjoy!**

**Distributions: and no sugar sherlock, I don't own Frozen. Disney does.**

**But the OC'S are mine. **

Olaf waddled around smiling his goofy smile, smelling flowers and giggling happily at the summer breeze sweeping through his flurry making the snowflakes float in opposite direction. Olaf was in love, in love with summer: in love with the heat, the non-solid water and the gorgeous flowers that bloomed in the sunlight.

The little snowman waddled down to the courtyard of Arendelle. Giggling at the sight of the Princess of Arendelle slipping on the ice, rambling ''I got it I got it!'' As her sister the Queen in her blue ice dress with an amazing platinum blonde braid laughed and rolled her eyes helping her sister back up.

''Anna... you're going to fall again. The Queen snickered holding her sister from falling. ''Oh chill Elsa'' The princess exclaimed waving her sister off as she clumsily got up again. Anna started laughing at her pun, as Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled. ''Oh Anna...'' she muttered.

Olaf looked around to an ice harvester and his reindeer. Olaf widened his grin with a gasp seeing the reindeer. ''HEY SVEN!'' He yelled cheerfully. The animal turned it's head instantly smiling and racing towards Olaf. Unfortunatly for the ice harvester, he happened to be holding onto his friend and slipped on the ice ground earning a loud thump. Olaf squinted his eyes and gritted his tooth in sympathetic pain. ''Sorry Kristoff.'' he exclaimed. ''Hey no worries Olaf, just help me up.'' Kristoff chuckled sheepishly trying to stand up. Olaf moved towards Kristoff grunting trying all his little might to pull him up off the ground. The twig arms broke off from force. Kristoff popped the arms back into the snowman and dusted off his tunic.

Sven came trotting over panting like a dog. ''Hey there boy: You really gotta be careful not to trip me over'' Kristoff laughed. ''I'm sorry kristoff, I guess I was just excited.'' Kristoff answered mimicking his reindeer friend.

''Hey sven I'm going adventuring in the forest, you wanna come?'' Olaf asked his reindeer friend. Sven nodded with a happy snort. Kristoff then held onto Sven's furry belly. ''Sorry Olaf, unfortunately Sven has to go ice harvesting with me today.'' he replied. Olaf just nodded in understanding. ''That's okay, I can go on my own.'' the snowman replied still equally bubbly. ''Alright buddy, don't go too far alright?'' Kristoff cried at the now distant snowman. ''I wont!'' Olaf exclaimed as he disappeared into the bushes.

**Yeah okay I realise the chapter was short. But hey I can't right that much. Mostly because I don't know what to add to that chapter... :/ anyhow I do hope you enjoyed it. The next chapters get better.**


	2. The Woman and the cottage

**So here's where it starts.**

Half an hour later, Olaf found himself alone in the woods somewhere, thankfully he could see the kingdom in the distance. walking sighing at the birds and trees and all the nature making noises. Olaf stopped and gasped in surprise seeing a bright purple patch of flowers shining in the sun light in a garden bed next to a small cottage. ''Hello there, I think you'd make nice presents for Anna and Elsa'' He exclaimed giggling and pulling the flora from the dirt.

''Get out of my garden you kids!'' An annoyed old woman's voice was heard from inside the cottage. Olaf gasped in surprise. The elder poked her head gazing at the snowy creature. Her eyes widened in surprise, but then relaxed. She looked frail, had long grey hair, wore a scarlet red robe and had a wooden walking cane. Olaf smiled ''Hi I'm Olaf and i like warm hugs!'' he exclaimed cheerily, holding his stick arms in a hugging gesture. ''Why hello there. ''Not everyday i see a talking snowman in my garden.'' she replied smiling calmly. Olaf kept the same gesture as the old woman walked up to him. 'Well Olaf my name is Marandai.'' she said. Olaf widened his smile and gasped in glee. ''What a lovely name you have!''

The old woman raised an eyebrow and laughed. ''Well same goes for you my friend'' she then gestured her hand towards her cottage.

''Would you like to come into my warm house, Olaf?'' She asked. The snowman nodded and followed her inside.

Olaf darted his eyes in amazement seeing the beautifully sewn tapestry on the walls. ''Now I know this is an odd question for a snowman, but would you like some tea?'' she asked as Olaf sat himself down on her small circular table. ''Oooh yes may I?'' He asked politelty. Marandai poured a cup of warm tea into a creamy white mug.

''So tell me Olaf; what brings you here?'' she asked in curiosity. ''Oh well I saw those pretty purple flowers on your garden and I thought about giving some to my friends in Arendelle and- Before Olaf could finish talking Marandai gasped and look in surprise. ''Arendelle.. you live in the kingdom Arendelle?'' she asked. ''Oh yes I live with my family, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Sve- ''You live with Princess Anna and Queen Elsa?!'' she gasped in shock. ''Oh yes well Elsa made me when she ran up the north mountain to escape her coronation.'' ''Yes i heard about that...'' The woman mumbled. Marandai sat in silence for a few seconds, until she finally had the courage to speak again. ''Wow... the queen created you?!'' she asked in curiosity. ''Yes'' Olaf exclaimed in joy. ''So the rumors are true; the queen as powers over ice and snow.'' she spoke in slight shock. ''Oh yes but she's very warm'' Olaf giggled hoping not to create hatred for the Queen on this woman. Marandai smiled. ''Well it's amazing how warm some people can be'' she quoted. Olaf sat in awe day dreaming of summer. Marandai got up from her chair and walked over to a cupboard. ''Well... here'' she exclaimed exposing a bundle of the same purple flowers. Olaf widened his mouth. The frail lady handed the flowers to the snowman. Olaf shook his head and waved his hands off. ''No no those are yours'' Marandai smiled and put the flowers in his stick arms. ''Give it as a gift to the Queen and Princess'' She winked. Olaf smiled and took the flowers.

Olaf was now outside the cottage. Marandai smiled and waved goodbye. ''I hope to see you again soon my friend'' she replied as Olaf turned around waving back. ''Oh and enjoy the summer air!'' she added making Olaf giggle in awe. ''I will, bye!''

**Yes I realise my chapters are extremely short, but honestly it looks longer on my iphone. Seriously I write this stuff on my iphone all the time. But anyway, I really hope you enjoyed that chapter. P.S Marandai is not supposed to be devious of any sort, no she is not a witch or someone evil. She's actually just a nice old woman that Olaf encounters. P.P.S I am sorry if I go a little over the top with my comma's and what not, but I really don't care, it's the you're your spelling that annoys me: Sorry if I do make mistakes like that, I'm just writing what is on my iphone. **


	3. A Cave

**Hey guys, so Thanks so much for the reviews and follows and such! It really means alot. ANywho I just wanted to say I probably wont be able to post for a few days as I will be out of the house for a while. Don't fret: (not that you would) I'll continue on this story. P.S I am excited to write more frozen fanfic. :D Anyway enjoy!**

Olaf had been walking about a few hours, he had accidentally disobeyed Kristoff when he asked him to not ''go too far''. Clearly Olaf was busy taking in the view. He made his way to a nearby stream. It was the most beautiful place on earth. the little snowman bent down in the stream looking at the colours of fish. A fish jumped up and touched his nose, Olaf giggled and continued to wonder around the lagoon. He then spotted a cave in the centre between two large stones. He peeked his eyes into the pitch black cavern. He was too curious to think otherwise. Stepping inside the small cave Olaf gulped. Above the ceiling of the cave was a small portion of icy stalactites dripping peacefully onto the cave floor. Olaf walked further as the cave grew darker, hearing cave ambience like hollow almost howling sounds, as well as rocks crackling. Olaf froze in his tracks hearing something that sounded to loud to be cave ambience. A large sinister howl erupted from the darkness.

Olaf was ready to flee the scene, but still being the curious snowman he is; he wanted to find out the origin of the sound. The loud long howl shocked him again. This time Olaf backed away slowly. ''H-hello?'' He stuttered hoping that whatever made the noise would answer back. Yellow glowing eyes stood out from the darkness as the eyes came closer so did a furry grey figure standing firmly with a long head and a huge black nose. Growling vibrated the cave floor.

The little snowman saw the figure up close realising what it was. ''N-nice wolf.'' He smiled nervously at the animal. the animal got closer. Olaf walked back only to bump into the wall. Olaf shook his head not knowing how he turned his body into a side direction but then focused his eyes on the growling animal.

He fell on his back trapped in a turtle-back position, his stubby legs; try as they might could not prop him up.

Olaf closed his eyes feeling the warm breath of the animal right on his snowy face. Preparing for the worst, he forced his stick arms to hold his eyes, and waited...

The animal jerked up and extended it's long slimy tongue. Olaf opened an eye to feel the animal's saliva wet his face. Olaf giggled. The animal sat up a smile on it's face and it's tongue sticking out like a normal dog.

''Awww you're not a mean wolf are you?'' He asked the wolf sweetly. The wolf just sat and panted with it's fluffy tail hitting the floor repeatedly. ''That's a good boy!'' Olaf chuckled patting it's head making the tail wag even more. The wolf barked unexpectedly making the snowman jump. Olaf giggled and jumped up in joy.

''Umm I'll call you Barki'' he said to the wolf, as Barki sat and panted and wagged.

''We're gonna be friends!'' The snowman laughed at the still idle Barki.

Olaf looked outside of the cave seeing the sun reflect against the water making him sigh in content. A grumbling noise emitted from the wolf's belly. ''Oh you must be hungry?'' Olaf asked in sympathy. His face brightened as he knew exactly how to solve the problem.

''Don't worry I'll get you some food!'' And with that Olaf left the cave and stood at the stream grabbing down for the fish. Another fish touched his nose, the snowman grabbed the fish and frowned guiltily at the animal as it desperately tried to flail out of his grasp. "I'm sorry about this little fish'' He whispered whilst growing teary.

Olaf returned to the cave only to be greeted by a happy Barki. ''Look what i got'' Olaf held up the fish exposing the smell of it to Barki. In an instant reaction Barki sat up eyeing the fish drooling over the smell that filled the cave. Olaf chucked the fish at Barki and without hesitation snatched the fish from midair startling Olaf.

Olaf turned around covering his eyes with his little wooden arms.

Barki's Gulping, grunting and burping sounds told that he had eaten the fish. ''Wow you were hungry little buddy'' Olaf giggled.

Barki lay down and instantly began snoring. Olaf felt his own fatigue at the thought of his sleeping friend. They both cuddled up and drifted to peaceful sleep.

Olaf woke to hear the sound of men shadowing the river. Barki was still in deep sleep. Olaf peeked his little head outside to find three bearded buff men with spears and crossbows. Appearing to carry wolf and reindeer skin coats on their shoulders.


	4. Zav

**Heyyo I know It has been soooooo long, well I couldn't acess internet for a while -_- anyway I have also been away to the snow! :D you can probably tell, many frozen references made... lol Anywho I really hope you guys weren't too worried, the story goes on!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own Frozen, Disney does... Okay? Good.**

Olaf looked through the gaps of the wood and saw it was dark. Had they really traveled so long it was now night?. Barki shot back in fear still tied up to the cart. "So umm why are we going back to the village through a cave?" Kane asked puzzled. "The beast lies in this cave." Evan exclaimed avoidance surrounding his voice. Dimitri looked downright bored. "Here we go again.  
Just then a loud grunt snapped the boys with caution. "M-maybe it's a stomach growling from the wolf." he exclaimed regretting his mocks. Evan narrowed his eyes. "I know it's present!" he whispered in alarm. The cave echoed a sprinting sound flew past their ears. "What was tha-" Dimitri was cut off by Evan's hand cupping over his mouth.

The sound of feet quickly sprinting across the cave floor came closer, as the men stood stiff frozen in place. A large slim figure blocked their path, it looked like a fattened snake but had presumedly more than six claws like a crocodile. It stood up like a cobra coming from a basket with a small growl. It's head poked into the sunlight with a big smile crossing its lips and sharp teeth making the smile even scarier. It had short stumpy spikes poking all the way from tail to back. It stood with all claws on the right side of its torso in a friendly wave.

The creature spoke up finally. "Afternoon" It said casually. Within a matter of seconds the men unfroze as screamed at the top of their lungs and ran as fast as they could out of the cave and back into sunlight, leaving Olaf and Barki alone trapped in the Wooden cart, helpless.

The creature looked puzzled and sat silent looking upset.

Olaf kept his mouth shut while Barki remained silent the whole time.

The creature then lay back with a defeated sigh. But accidentally tipped the cart over whilst slouching on its back. It noticed the whimpers from underneath and the groans from a small voice.

The creature smiled and looked at Olaf in glee. Olaf saw the smile and did the exact opposite of the men. The creature smiled and looked at Olaf in glee. Olaf saw the smile and did the exact opposite of the men. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he exclaimed with his usual bubbly greeting. The creature swiftly picked up Olaf unexpectedly and spun him around hugging him tightly as Olaf recovered in surprise. I'm Zav!" the creature exclaims just as bubbly. Olaf smiled back and realized who or what he was talking to. "Oooh are you the one those mean men called the cave beast?" he asked curiously as Zav frowned sadly. "Yes that is I" he lowered his toothy head in sadness. "I don't think you're a beast" Olaf exclaimed as Zav looked up with a friendly smile. Barki noticed the creature and immediately backed away growling. Olaf pet Barki reassuringly. "no no, no Zav is our friend, Zav this is Barki my wolf friend"

Olaf greeted the two happily as Barki hesitantly moved closer to Zav. Zav chuckled playfully as Barki licked him accepting their newfound friendship.

By that time all of Arendelle had been out of the courtyard.

It was getting almost to night time. Zav and Barki followed Olaf to the gates of Arrendelle. Zav hesitantly accepted to follow the snowman to a human territory. Barki however was more than happy to be pet and loved by humans: also being aware that they weren't hunters.

Zav hid up in a tree nervously. Olaf didn't really have a thought that it wouldn't be a good idea to introduce "his new friends" to the castle habitants.  
the poor bubbly snowman was just to excited to have his castle family meet his newest friends. Especially Sven his reindeer friend.

"Olaf I don't think humans would have any desire to meet me." he said trying to go back to his haven. Olaf just replied cheerily. "Oh Zav don't be silly, my family will love you and Barki. Barki's tail started wagging furiously. Zav knew this was not to end well... But Olaf had a point, what if they did like him?" Zav was showed by Olaf to a secret entrance that only Elsa had told him. People were sill not one hundred percent acceptance with a walking talking snowman around, so how would they react to a 9 foot tall lizard with spikes and 6 claws like an insect?. Zav didn't even want to imagine the look on their faces and the instant reactions, to kill him.

One more secret room to their destination after traveling in stone tunnels Olaf already had his body mixed up and crooked. "Man am I out of shape." He exclaimed pulling his prices in correct spots. Barki Panted in exhaustion. Zav however sprinted like a speedy lizard down the corridors.

Olaf heard a very familiar voice. "And I was thinking, how did that happen?, but you know what she said?, okay she said how am I suppose to believe that? You know?" Anna rambled loudly at her boyfriend. Kristoff was leaning on his right hand, completely drained from his girlfriends rant.

A small creak came from inside the corridor loud enough for the princess and ice harvester to hear. "Umm hello?" Anna asked nervously.

"Uuighhh" a loud grunt came from above, a small snowman fell earning a loud thump on the carpet. "Whoosh what a rush" The snowman chuckled. "Oh Olaf" Anna smiled giggling at the snowman. "Olaf?" Kristoff exclaimed confused. "How did... What?" he muttered. "Oh hi guys!" Olaf gasped cheerily. Just then another loud groan emitted from above, a long slender snake like figure fell into a shadow with only the figure shape being visible. Another groan more of a bark than that.

Anna and Kristoff stood frozen, only to see a slender tall reptilian figure emerge upright. They stood still watching it Slowly reveal itself.  
Zav stood up with his legs holding him up and his 4 extra arms stuck between his sides. His big jagged toothy grin followed by his glowing yellow eyes stared straight at the couple. His smile weakened registering the scene "Hi" he said sheepishly, knowing in about 3 seconds they would either run, scream, attack or faint, worse or all of the above. And just like that Anna and Kristoff yelped at nearly at the top of their lungs, followed by Anna's call for her sister. ''Well I better get out of here before I die" Zav chuckled nervously.

**Sorry guys, that's all for Odd-ventures. I don't have any ideas of what to happen next, even if I get suggestions I'm too foward on my other frozen stories, but still I thought you guys liked it enough! terrie Out!**


End file.
